come with me 6: captivity and isolation
by inspireinsperation890
Summary: it's been 2 years since Hilda has last seen N. she's isolated herself in Dragonspiral tower. But when a scientist named Colress comes and takes her away, how will she react with her new "house"? more so what about Chip and Lux? They are the only pokemon she has left? and Will N prove his apology?


It's been two years since I last saw N, and that was when he was walking away from me. I spent most of my time isolated in Dragonspiral Tower, refusing to talk to anyone or smile at anyone but my pokemon. I have been living on like this for almost 3 years. Sometimes, I would go out and take a few challenges from people who wanted to become champion, but they normally lost to me so I called off my duties, however I didn't resign. Long after N left me, I finally left the park. Only to find one of his braclets fell off. I picked up the golden triangle and I've had it ever since. Life was dull, but I didn't want to stop living the way I did. Today though, was different.

We seached all over Unova, looking for this supposed Hilda. We had people in every town, every route looking for her. Team Plasma took over the world succesfully, and now we were….looking for a little girl. This pissed me off. We were seaching Dragonspiral when we heard noises. "Up there!" Dr. colress commanded. "Yes sir!" we shouted and headed to the top. I went strait to the top, whilst Mark went to the right and searched. There, I found a girl in tattered clothes. She fit the description perfectly. However, she looked dirty and beaten up, like she hadn't showered in ages. "H-how long…have you been here?" I asked. The girl looked up, startled. "I-I don't know, exactly. A very long time, though. I have isolated myself from humans and I only talk to my pokemon. In fact, you're the first person I've talked too in almost 3 years." She said. 3 years?! I looked down and noticed something. For in her hand, was lord N's lost braclet. It made perfect sence. This was the girl N was looking for. She isolated herself in sadness and neglect. "Dr. Colress! I have found Hilda White! She is at the peak of the tower. I wouldn't…you know…tell her strait forward or anything like that. She looks like she's been through a lot." Colress' voice came through the speaker. "Exelent. I will be sure to be careful…" I went downstairs and Colress came up. I watched him confront Hilda. He nealt down so he was facing her. "Hi there. I'm Dr. Colress, head scientist of Team Plasma." At the sound of the name, Hilda backed up into the shadows. What she said next, startled me.

"Team..Plasma? The same Team Plasma that took Ski? Team Plasma, the ones who took Vibrava, and almost took Lux and Dewott. The ones who took Eevee. I….I didn't know they still thrived. I didn't know they were still in buisness. I didn't know the betraying minds would come this far." She was almost…demonic. I stood up. "Yes. That Team Plasma. You didn't know? We took over the Unova region, hon'. You honestly didn't know?" I saw Lord N's braclet in her hands. It looked like she was going to snap it in half. Her hands were the only things visible on her. Until a Chargestone lit up around her neck. The amulet sparked a lot, but didn't hurt her. Still holding on the the small golden triangle, the amulet flared as she said, "Why would I know?" She chuckled like a deranged child. Before continuing. "I've isolated myself from humans. How could I know…if the careless minds of Team Plasma took over the world. I have been too busy worrying about Ski and Vibrava. And…my Eevee. My joyful, wonderful, Eevee." She laughed again. "I've always wanted company." That set me off. She needed to get out of here. She was like looking a Lord N's old room in human form. "Arianna! Mark! Grab her!" I shouted. The two managed to get a hold of the girl. I took the braclet away from her. "No. please don't take that…It-it's something very important to me." I couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. I went against my plans to return it to N. "I understand. You shall have it back after you answer some questions for us." I looked over my shoulder and smiled at her. To my surprise, she smiled back a little.

I was glad I was getting it back. Darkshine loved that thing. Darkshine was the only pokemon I did not put in a pokeball. She was a blue Zorua that I loved. I found her injured on route 1 when I was 5. We cared for her until she was better, But she still wanted to stay with us. Team Plasma can't take a wild pokemon from me, can they? I answered 2 simple questions. But the last one took me back. "This one has two parts. did you get that braclet?" I was shocked out of my mind. "Nowhere." Colress stood up. "Really? Is that your story? You just found it on the ground? If that's the case, I'll just have you confront our kind to see what HE wants to do with you!" I could feel myself blush HARD at the sound of Team Plasma's king. "Haha! I knew it was in there! Tell us! Tell us! It's ok, your not up against Gehtsis, so your fine!" I looked down, and blushed harder, if that was possible. "P-part of that i-is the t-t-truth. I did f-find it on the ground, b-but I think he dropped it for m-me…" Colress looked intruiged. "Who dropped it for you?"

"No one I'm getting ahead of myself."

"It's fine, really! Just tell us!"

"No. I'd rather not."

"Please?"

"Please don't pressure me!"

"Answer me or I'll question the locket!"

"N! THERE! YOU HAPPY! N DROPPED IT FOR ME! SO STOP IT!"

"Thank you, Hilda."

"Dr. Colress? We're here." Colress looked up. "aah…Thank you, Arianna. Put her in her room for now, and have Mark notify our king that his maiden has been brought to him. I need to see to my wife." M-maiden?! What was going on here? I didn't like it. Colress looked down at me. "Mmm? Oh, please do not let what I said go to your head. You'll be fine! Here, take this." He handed me a little white ball and the gold object. "I believe you have what it takes." With that, he walked out. Arianna lead me to my "room". I still had no idea where I was. "Here, make yourself at home. Maybe rest a little and please for sure take a shower." No words ever sounded better to me. "Yes. I will. Thank you." She smiled. SMILED. That made me smile. She left the room and I took my first shower in almost 3 years. Now that I think about it, eeeeeeeewww….When I got out, I was glad I packed extra clothes for my journey. It was Autumn, so it should be good. I put on the outfit. A white T-shirt with a denim jacket along with some jeans and white socks. Screw the hat! I don't need it! Then I let my pokemon out. They were both confused about where we were. The only pokemon I had were Luxray and Dewott (who refused to evolve) Dewott knew a bit more about where we were than Luxray, who just wanted to do some exploring. Lux sniffed around while Chip came up and sat in my lap, faced me, then cried into my shoulder. I hugged him and rocked him Just then, an peon plasma grunt (grey uniform) came in. he blushed a little. Lux looked up and growled. Chip refused to look up at all. He just continued to sob quietly. "*ahem* M'lady, will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" I shook my head and pointed to Chip. "I understand. I will bring som up when we are finished." I nodded, and he left the room.

Little did young Hilda know that a Plasma Admin (black uniform) was standing right behind the first one. He put tape around the the talk button of an Xtranciever and silently put it in her room, so Lord N could hear and see everything that went on in there. Seconds later, the two went downstairs.

"Lord N…" I looked up. Karl and Dalton stood there by the stairs. "She…will not be joining us tonight." I looked at Dalton "did you hook it up?" Dalton nodded. The black haired admin then took a seet beside me so he could watch too. The first time we checked it Dalton raised an eyebrow. "She skipped dinner for that?" He asked. She was sitting there rocking her Dewott back and forth. "There, there. Everything's alright. You'll be fine. I'm here, I'm here…" I blushed a little at the outfit she was wearing. I couldn't help it. she was kinda hot in it. Lux, (who was now a Luxray) jumped up on the bed in effort to calm Dewott as well. Dewott got under the covers and laid his head on the pillow. Hilda gently stoked his head until he fell asleep. "Now, I have to admit." Dalton said. "That's adorable." I looked at him. "Yes. Yes it is." He looked back at me with pride and determination. "She will make a good queen, Lord N. I can assure you that." I nodded. "Yes, she will." Seconds later, the new admin, Julia finished and got up. She always finished early. To my surprise, she went strait upstairs. "Why is she going towards the dorms?" I asked, though Dalton probably didn't have an answer. "O-OR HILDA'S ROOM!" He shouted as he pointed at th Xtranciever.

"QUEEN?!" Julia nodded. I started breathing really fast and I squeezed my eyes shut. "Miss, are you ok? Your turning about 25 different shades of red." I looked up at Julia. My heart skipped a beat and started racing at what she just said. "Listen, Julia. I enjoy your company and all, but like you said I'm turning many shades of red, my heart is racing, and I'm starting to feel a little sick. I'm having an emotional or maybe even mental brake down about this. Please, can you leave me alone and come back later?" She bowed. "Yes ma'am." She walked out. "Oh, no. what have I gotten myself into-wait a minute. This is all N's fault! If he wouldn't have made his STUPID decisions, I wouldn't have to isolate myself in a STUPID tower so STUPID Team Plasma would have searched for me, annd I wouldn't be in this STUPID SITUATON!" I rested my head on the bed frame. "I wish I had Ski. Or Darkshine. Darkshiiiine!" My little blue Zorua (who follows me everywhere and keeps himself hidden) Leapt out of the closet and jumped into my arms. "Awwwww! Cute as ever! Listen, I'm in a mid life crisis here…"

Colress had been watching me and Lord N listen to Hilda. "Heeeeey! I'm not stupid!" I whirled around. Startled to see Colress, I let out a small scream. "AAH!" N clutched the brim of his hat and looked at me with those eyes that said, "You ok?" I looked up at him. "I'm fine, my Lord N. Do not worry." N nodded. "Uhh…Dalton? Lord N? The lass has caught on." Colress called. "Hmm?" said N, looking down at the Xtranceiver. "AAK!" He nearly fell out of the chair in surprise. Colress chuckled. "Forgive me, Lord N. But that was semi-entertaining to watch." Hilda laughed a little from the other side of the tranciever. N looked at both of us. "Colress, you sre forgiven and both of you are dismissed.

The two found themselves looking at each other through the Xtranceiver and blushing. Their conversation went something like this.

"Hi…"

"Hey…"

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"More like almost 3 years!"

"I hear you isolated yourself.

"Yes. Team Plasma-never mind."

"For almost 3 years? Wow. Th-that's impressive."

"Yes. I didn't talk to or smile at anyone but my pokemon."

"Di-did I do that to you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I just don't know."

"I'm sorry."

"Prove it."

"Prove it?!"

"Yes. Prove it. I have no Idea how long I'm going to be here. So prove it."

"How?"

"That's for you to decide. Oh, and you have some explaining to do when we meet face-to-face."

"I'll explain anything for you."

"Thank you…N"

"I-uh…-your welcome, Hilda."

The conversation ended with Hilda crying a little bit and N blushing like crazy.

I went to bed that night hoping it get some sleep. I got in bed and Dewott quickly rolled over and grabbed me as he slept. I sent out my new pokemon Victini. He read Chip's mind for me. "He's dreaming about the familier smell of his surroundings and how much it reminds him of an incident involving a guy named N." he smiled. "Ok, Victini, go find a place to sleep." Victini nodded and went next to Dewott, who was now tossing and turning. Soon, Darkshine, lux, and Victini were all in the bed with me trying to comfort Chip and calm him down.

"_**will you seek my truths?"**_ Everything was surrounded by fire. "Who are you?" _**"I am Reshiram! Spirit of truths! Will you seek my truths?"**_ I looked up, there was a silouette, that was it. "Yes! I will seek your truths!" The silouette screeched. "_**if you are to seek my truths, then you must find the spirit of ideals! Go now!" **_It screeched_**.**_ I jolted awake. My pokemon had moved off of the bed. Eccept fot Lux, who had appariently calmed Chip. I fell back asleep once realizing everything was ok.

My face was being licked. That was confirmed. I opened my eyes to find…Ski. Licking my chin. "Ski?! SKI!" I hugged Ski tightly in my arms. "Eev-Eevee!" I looked over, Eevee was there too, and vibrava. I hugged them all. Eevee quickly found Vibrava, Chip, Lux and Darkshine and they started a game of chase around the room. Ski stayed in my arms, and kept licking my face. "I see you like my surprise." I looked over to see N at the other side of the room. Putting down Ski I stood up. He approached me. We looked at each other for several seconds. Then quick as lightning, he pulled me in closer (If possible) and kissed me. We kissed for a while before I gave in and opened my lips a little, allowing N's tounge to explore the inside of my mouth. Briskly touching my tounge a few times. When he finally pulled away, I thought to myself, 'did I really just make out wih N?'

"Have I proven it to you?"

"Yes."

"Marry me?"

"I'll think about it." He looked at me intently. I couldn't say no to that! But I couldn't exactly say yes to that, either. "Promise me…" he looked up. "That if I do, Team Plasma will change." Just then, a Plasma admin bursted into the room. "Lord N! Gehtsis is…dead." He lowered his head and left the room. "I promise." N said under his breath before getting up to leave the room. "N,wait." He turned around. I grabbed his hand and slipped the little gold triangle on it. "Yes." I said. N nodded, kissed my forhead, then left the room to go calm the admins.


End file.
